parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Petrie
Petrie is a goofy flyer from The Land Before Time franchise. Voice Actors: #Will Ryan (Movie 1) - English #Jeff Bennett (Movies 2-present) - English #Yuji Mitsuya - Japanese #Arturo Mercado - Spanish #Wolfgang Ziffer - German #Davide Garbolino - Italian #Mino Caprio - Italian #Dick Eriksson - Swedish #Alexandre Moreno - Brazilian Portuguese #Roger Carel - French #Giora Kenneth - Hebrew #Simcha Barbiro - Hebrew He played Iago in Dumboladdin He played The Prince in Ducky White and the Seven Camper Girls He played Prince Eric in The Little Mer Ducky, The Little Mer Ducky 2: Returns To The Animal Kingdom He played Mr. Centipede in Max and the Giant Peach He played Flounder in The Little MerDuck He played himself in the Clash of the Links franchise He appears as a major character. But this time round, he is now fully grown and looks like his Uncle Pterano and sounds like him and he also resembles Pterano as well, but is no longer acting goofy as he used to be years ago, but is now speaking normally, this time round, he has an evil android duplicate called Reverse Petrie (who was created by the Daleks in order to track down Petrie and capture Eilonwy) who is still looking like Adult Petrie, but resembles Petrie's younger self more and also sounds like him and acts like him too. Also, Petrie is now voiced by Michael York (who was also the voice for Pterano). In its sequel, he is still a major character and is still an adult and still voiced by Michael York, but this time round, he goes to attack and finish off his evil android duplicate. He played SkyTrain Mark I #113 * He is a crows nest He played SkyTrain Mark I #141 * He is a playable with Epsah He played SkyTrain Mark I #143 * He is a non-playable Portrayals: * In The Jungle (The Land Before Time) he is played by Zazu. * In The Land Before Time for Ooglyeye he is played by Iago. * In The Land Before Time (4000Movies Style) he is played by Mowgli. * In The Animal Before Time (399Movies Style) he is played by Melvin Butler. Gallery: Petrie in The Land Before Time.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time Char 8341.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Petrie in The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving Petrie in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists Petrie in The Land Before Time 5 The Mysterious Island.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island Petrie in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock Petrie in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire Petrie in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze Petrie in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water Petrie in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration Petrie in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Petrie in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers Petrie in The Land Before Time 13 The Wisdom of Friends.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends Petrie in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Petrie in the TV Series Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Petrie in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Petrie land before time.jpg|With alternative colors Petrie in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg Petrie The Pteranodon Vector 3.png Petrie the flyer by soulorbit-dbu7nid.png Petrie flying.jpg Petrie&Cera1.jpg Petrie&Cera1.JPG daddy-topps-petrie-ducky-the-land-before-time-cera-others.jpg The Adolescent Petrie.jpg petrie The Flyer.jpg petrie-youtube-the-land-before-time-ducky-youtube.jpg Petrie (The Land Before Time).png Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Young Animals Category:Young Characters Category:Cowards Category:Protagonists Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Idiots Category:Universal Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Pterosaurs Category:Screaming Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Characters